Should Have Told Him
by speedmonkey
Summary: Calleigh regrets not ever being able to tell Tim how she felt about him when he was alive. And in truth Tim wished he could have told her to. When Tim comes back as a ghost will he get that chance? Is that why he came back in the first place? And why can'
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Okie dokie. Nothing's changed. There's not really a bad guy in this fic. So I guess I own nobody. Seriously if I did would Ryan Wolfe even be on the show right now?

Pairings: Kinda Speed/Calleigh but not really its only hinted at. Well you'll see.

Author's Note: I haven't given up on my other fics. I just ok i admit it i took the little drug called writers block and it won't get out of my system. lol.

Author's Note: Ok this idea came to me while lookin up lyrics talking to my friend Geni (speed cochrane) and reading her story. This story is kinda like hers. But not at the same time. Its completley different. The only similarity would be that timmy is a ghost. lol. Ok so on with the show.

S/C SHOULD HAVE TOLD HIM S/C

Calleigh sighed as her alarm clock went off. And she wished she could never hear that sound again. It was a sound that told her that it was another day that she was alive and he wasn't. Of course she wasn't the only one who woke up feeling alone. She wasn't even with him when it happend. But with her nightmares it was a different story. She was always there. Watching. Looking into his eyes as the tears poured out of both of their eyes. She was always watching. For years she would watch him work do his magic in the trace lab. The little looks at crime scenes. The feeling she got at the pit of her stomach when they woked cases alone. Or when they were standing only inches from eachother. She could have sworn sometimes she caught him starring at her in ballistics. But yet she still said nothing. And that is what she regretted.

Calleigh looked at the alarm and turned it off. She rolled back over and put the pillow over her head. She wouldn't be going in day.

S/C SHOULD HAVE TOLD HIM S/C

Calleigh sighed as she walked into her apartment noticing the blinking red light on her answering machine. She should have called in today. She looked at the machine and seriously thought about pressing the delete button. Why should they care about her when they didn't care about him. Why didn't she care mor?. Calleigh sighed and pressed the play back button.

_'Hey Calleigh its Horatio...its not like you to be late to a scene. Just give me a call ok."_

_'Calleigh its Eric. You are an hour late were are you? H is starting to freak.'_

_"Calleigh...baby...its Alexx. Are you ok? Look baby I know how your feeling. I really do. But he wouldn't want you to blame yourself. Just...call me later if you want to talk alright.'_

_'Calleigh...your scaring me are you ok?'_

_'Calleigh I can't take him. Wolfe is driving me nuts. Your the only one who can handle him. Please I don't ask for much Do I? Just come to work please.'_

_'Calleigh baby listen I was thinking maybe you'd like to come to dinner. Or maybe we could order in. Have a girls night in. Just let me know so I can make the arrangements with Peter. Calleigh...its going to be ok. Just give me a call alright. I love you."_

Calleigh sighed. She couldn't hear anymore. 'Arrangments' Calleigh thought to herself. "Well Alexx you hold onto Peter. Hang on to your kids. Because you don't know what you really have until its gone.

Tim sighed as he watched from the corner of Calleigh's apartment. He would give anything to reach out and touch her. To hold her like he wanted to for all those years. But he couldn't. Atleast not yet.

I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly

Tim walked over quietly to Calleigh and tried to place his hands on her shoulders. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't touch her. Calleigh shuttered at the sudden coldness in the room. And grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around herself. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer out of the fridge she opened it and slid down the wall. Drowining herself in the thing she hated most.

Tim sighed and sat down next to her. "Look...Calleigh. I know you can't hear me but. It's going to be ok." Tim reached out and touched her gently on the cheek. Calleigh rubbed her hand acrossed it. Must be a nerve she thought to herself. Calleigh threw the bottle after she finished it. She wished it would have happen differently.

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same   
Ooooh

Nah nah la la la nah nah

I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't

Calleigh looked up ar the celling. "What I wouldn't give to just have one last moment with you. God I'm such an idiot. I walked around that lab for 4 years loving you. And I didn't really even realize it until I walked in that room and saw you lying there." Tim fought the tears that were fighting its way past his eye lids.

_"I wish I could have told you to Cal."_

Calleigh sighed and got up she picked up the broken bottle cutting her hand in the process. "Damn it." Calleigh sighed and walked into the ktichen. Calleigh turned on the faucet and ran her hand under the cool water until her hand went numb. She bandaged it up and crawled into bed.

Oooooh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away

I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by

Calleigh tossed in her sleep and Tim just sat there watching her.

CALLEIGH'S DREAM---

"Speed...Tim...look at me."

"I can't feel anything."

Calleigh's breath caught in her thorat. "I know...I understand but Tim...look at me. You are a fighter and your going to be ok."

"I..."

"Rescue's on its way. Ok. You just hold onto my hand...Just hold on."

Tim shook his head. "I can't fight it Cal. It hurts to bad."

"Tim Speedle look at me. Don't give in. Not yet. Please...not yet."

Tim shook his head again but this time blood came out of his mouth. "I...can't...breathe."

"Tim..." Calleigh pressed harder on his wound. "Tim...don't leave me."

Calleigh starred down at Tim as tears came out of his eyes. She looked down at his shirt and mixed in with his blood was her own tears. "Tim..."

"I'm...so...tired."

"Tim...please keep your eyes open."

"Its ok...i'm not scared."

"Tim...please." But it was to late. Calleigh looked into Tim's eyes and found what was once the warm chocolate brown eyes she used to see. Were now cold and empty. Calleigh took her right hand and closed his eyes and fell back on to the floor. Still holding his hand. Still holding him.

PRESENT----

Calleigh sat bolt up right in her bed. Sweat pouring off of her. Calleigh took a few deep breaths. Tim walked over to her and sat down next to her. _"You weren't there Cal. Horatio was. It wasn't your fault."_

Calleigh sighed and looked next to her. As if she could see him. She closed her eyes and curled back up into bed. Calleigh tried to fight the tears but she couldn't.

Tim felt a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't help but feel responsible for this. Why hadn't he cleaned his gun. He remember taking his kit out the night before the boat crashed into the bridge. But he couldn't for the life of him remember why he never cleaned it.

Tim crawled into bed and wrapped his arm around Calleigh. "Shh...sweetheart. It's ok. Don't cry. I'm right here." Calleigh shivered.

"Damn it this Miami its not supposed to be cold." Calleigh got up and walked to her closet she pulled out another blanket and wrapped herself in it. Tim again wrapped his arms around her. But this time he held her til she fell asleep. After he was sure she was sleeping soundly he got up tried to kiss her on her forehead but again he couldn't touch her. Even when he tried to wrap his arms around her he couldn't. Tim sighed. He had a feeling he knew what was about to come and he didn't like it.

TBC...Like it? Hate it? Let me know in a review if I should continue or not...


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Ok since you reviewd me I'll update. lol. **NeraMedia- **Now, I wouldn't call my writting beautiful but thank you for the complaiment. grins

And **speedfanatic **and **randomwritting **i'm curious about that line Tim said to. lol.

S/C S/C SHOULD HAVE TOLD HIM S/C SC

Horatio stood outside the firing range watching Calleigh fire round after round. Both knew it wasn't helping any. Horatio sighed and walked in he waited til he heared the click of her magazine before he spoke. "Calleigh?"

Calleigh turned around after she had taken off her eye goggles. Calleigh smiled. A smile that was fake. A smile that anyone who was anybody could see right through. "Horatio...what can I do for you?"

Horatio gave Calleigh one of his famous Caine expressions. "How you doin?"

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

Horatio sighed. "Calleigh-"

"Horatio I said I'm fine."

"Calleigh you've missed 5 days of work in the past 2 weeks. You don't call in. You snap at Alexx which is impossible. Your spacing out at crime scene's. You yell at me...You ignore Eric. Calleigh...I'm worried about you."

"Well you dont' have to be worried about me, Horatio. I'm fine." Calleigh reholistered her gun and ran into Horatio slightly as she went to leave.

And then she heared it. The words that made her stop dead in her tracks. "Calleigh...it wasn't your fault."

Calleigh turned around suprised at the tears in her eyes. "Thats the thing Horatio. It is my fault." Calleigh took a deep breath and left the room leaving Horatio speechless.

S/C S/C S/C SHOULD HAVE TOLD HIM S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh sighed as she walked into the fingerprint lab. "Hey did you get anything off the mustard bottle found at the crime scene?"

Eric nodded. "SOme smudges...Few partials. I did find one worthy enough though. I'm running it through the database now."

Calleigh nodded. Eric starred at the computer screen. "Your not the only one who misses him you know."

Calleigh closed her eyes and then looked over at Eric. "I may not be the only one who misses him. But I am the only one who loved him as more then just a friend or colleague."

Calleigh sighed and stood up. "Just page me if you get anything."

Eric sighed. "Calleigh..."

"Just page me." shouted Calleigh as she headed out the door.

S/C S/C S/C SHOULD HAVE TOLD HIM S/C S/C S/C

Tim sighed as he looked around Calleigh's apartment. He saw Calleigh's cat, Marshmellow basking in the sunlight that was pouring through the window. Tim smiled at the memory of when Calleigh bought the Persian cat.

FLASHBACK----

"Calleigh I still can't believe your dragging me here."

Calleigh laughed. "Come on Tim you know there's no place else you'd rather be."

Tim smiled and looked out the window. "Were here."

"Have you decided yet? Cat or dog?"

"I'm thinking a dog."

"Why? They bark. There loud animals."

"Tim you have a dog."

"I know that. But Charlie's different."

Calleigh smiled. "yeah...ok."

S/C

"Oh she's perfect." said Calleigh as she stroked the fur of the persian cat.

"Cal she looks like a giant marshmellow."

"Well then that's what we'll name her." said Calleigh in a baby voice. "We'll name her Marshmellow. Yes we will." Calleigh looked over at Tim who had a freaked out look on his face. Calleigh smacked him lightly. "Oh stop it. Your just jealous."

Tim shook his head and held open the door for her. "I thought you wanted a dog anyways..."

Calleigh smirked. "Well like you said Tim...there loud animals."

PRESENT----

Tim smiled and picked up the cat. "Why is it I can only touch you...huh?" Tim smiled as the cat leaned into his touch and purred loudly. Tim jumped lightly as Charlie jumped up on the couch. "Hey buddy." said Tim as he scratched the dog's ears. "I've missed you."

Charlie whined sadly and licked Tim's hand. Charlie cocked his head at Tim and then laid his head down on Tim's lap. Tim didn't understand. He could touch dogs and cats. But not the only person he's loved for the past 6 years. It didn't make any since.

S/C S/C S/C SHOULD HAVE TOLD HIM S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh sat down at the small table in the break room. Starring at her food. Lately she didn't feel like eating. TIm looked over from his spot on the couch at Calleigh's saddened expression. Instead of seeing the once way to cheerful Calleigh Duquesne he used to know, Tim now saw a Calleigh Duquesne who looked like she had just had her heart ripped out and shoved back in. He felt like he was shot a million times. But still it didn't matter if Calleigh looked mad, angry, or happy she was still the most beautiful women Tim Speedle had ever seen in his life. Tim was snapped from his daze when he saw Ryan Wolfe enter the break room.

"Calleigh?"

Calleigh's head snapped up. "Yes Ryan."

"Alexx called. She said Richard Lakins body's on deck."

Calleigh smiled lightly at the memory of when Speed hazed her.

Calleigh tried to hide the laughter in her voice. "You go."

"To the autopsy?"

"Yeah to the autospy what are you scared?"

"No, I'll go. Thanks Calleigh."

"have fun." Ryan nodded and left. Calleigh laughed lightly. "Oh I've got to see this." Calleigh looked down at her uneaten chicken sandwhich, picked it up and threw it away. She sighed and turned around as if expecting him to be there. She always had that feeling. Like he was right there. "I wish you could be here to see this." Calleigh smiled slightly and walked out of the room. Tim frowned.

"But I am here Cal." said Tim with a heavy heart. "You just can't see me yet." Tim sighed and watched as Calleigh dissapeared down the hallway.

S/C S/C SHOULD HAVE TOLD HIM S/C S/C

Tim had watched Alexx hold back her laugh as Ryan had a grossed out expression on his face. He watched Ryan leave and he walked down the steps to the autopsy room. Alexx smiled and placed the head back into the pot. Alexx took of her gloves and leaned against the slab. "I know your here Timmy...even if I can't see you."

Tim sighed and walked over and stood next to her. "I wish you could see me."

Alexx smiled and looked over in his direction. "Nobody's the same without you."

"I know...i'm sorry. I just wish I could remember."

Alexx sighed and began to wipe down the slab. "Your body is one I never expected to see here."

Tim turned around and looked at Alexx with tears in his eyes. He didn't understand. He could cry. He could feel hurt. He could feel his heart break everytime he saw Calleigh. But yet the people he loved couldn't see him. they couldn't hear him. And he couldn't touch them. It didn't make any since.

"You were always so strong Timmy. So brave. And you had that mess with me and i'll kick your ass expression on your face." Tim frowned and placed a hand on Alexx's shoulder. But it just went right through her. Alexx smiled. "I just can't help but think if you would have listened to me you'd still be here."

Tim wrinkled his forehead. "What are you talking about Alexx?"

"I told you if you ever wanted to cross over to my side of the street you could." Alexx smiled. "I shouldn't have to perform an autopsy on my own baby." Alexx took a deep breath but she couldn't stop the tears that feel down her cheeks.

Tim tore his eyes away from Alexx and looked up at celing. "Why are you keeping me here? I don't want to be here anymore. Just let me go. Please...I can't take it anymore. Just let...just let me move on."

S/C S/C SHOULD HAVE TOLD HIM S/C S/C

Calleigh sighed as Frank Tripp called her name again down the hallway. "Calleigh."

Calleigh put on her fake smile and turned around. "Frank...what can I do for you?"

"Listen I have a gun from a robbery that needs to be processed. The guy got stupid and left it at the scene."

Calleigh shook her head. "Sorry Frank. Your going to have to ask Camden to come in. I'm up to my nose in casings. There was a shooting out on the causeaway yesterday."

"Cal...come on...I need this-"

"What part of I can't do it don't you understand?"

Frank stopped walking and looked at Calleigh. "What's gotten into you?"

Calleigh sighed and looked down at the floor. Afraid to look Frank in the eyes. "I"m sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. But I can't do it. Your going to have to call in Camden."

"What happend to the Calleigh Duquesne that used to drop everything to help someone else out."

Calleigh's head snapped up. "I dunno Frank. Why don't you check the cemetery she died about 4 weeks ago."

Frank sighed and watched Calleigh walk down the hall.

TBC...


	3. A little touch

Frank walked into Horatio's office without knocking. "What can I do for you Frank?"

"Your CSI Duquesne-"

"What about Calleigh?" asked Horatio concerned.

"What's her problem? I asked her to run some bullets for me and she nearly bit my head off."

Horatio sighed. "Well Horatio...she lost her best friend. She's having problems."

"Yeah well...she needs to get over it."

Horatio looked up at Frank. "Speed's death is not something we can just get over Frank."

Frank sighed. "I understand that...but maybe you should talk to her about going to her therapy session."

"Calleigh will go when she needs to."

Frank laughed. "You really don't care about your team do you?"

"What's that supopsed to mean?"

"Face it Horatio. Since Speedle died your team has gone down the tubes. And so has your ability to keep them in line." Horatio went to say something but Frank just stood up and walked out.

S/C S/C S/C SHOULD HAVE TOLD HIM S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh sighed as she dropped her keys. Tim heared this and lifted Marsmellow from his lap. It might look a little weird if Calleigh walked in and a cat was hovering a few inches above the couch. Calleigh walked in and noticed the slightly dark apartment. She sighed as she saw her machine's red light blinking once again.

_'Hey Cal. I know you just left the lab but I was wondering if you wanted to go get a bit to eat...like old times. Anyway um...give me a call on my cell.'_

Calleigh sighed. "Like old times Eric? Well news flash that's never going to happen."

_'Hey Calleigh its Horatio listen...um...tomorrow when you come in I think we need to have a little talk.'_

_'Calleigh its John...I know your going through a rough time with Speedle and everything right now but I was wondering if you'd like to-'_

Calleigh pressed the delete button. She couldn't even listen to his voice right now. Calleigh sighed as she saw Marshmellow and Charlie sitting on the couch. Normally cats and dogs hated eachother. But not Marshmellow and Charlie. They were the best of friends much like Tim and Calleigh. Inside of work people would say they were just colleagues. But outside of worked they did everything together. She'd drag him along when buying clothes. He'd drag her along when he wanted to go to car shows. They'd see movies together, eat out. If you were out on the beach and you saw them two walking together you'd say they were dating. Calleigh smiled and walked over to her two favorite things in the world.

Calleigh picked Marshmellow up and put her on her lap and stroked Charlie's ears. "I bet you miss him don't you?" Charlie whined lightly. "So do I." Calleigh smiled. "I may not be a good owner like Tim was but I can try." Charlie barked and licked Calleigh's face. Calleigh smiled for the first time in weeks.

Tim sat on Calleigh's coffee table. He still didn't understand why his mother gave her Charlie. Well he did but then again he didn't.

FLASHBACK----

Calleigh stood in the doorway as she watched Tim's mother pack up the last of Tim's things. Tears streaming down her face. Calleigh smiled as Charlie nuddged her leg. She beant down and stroked his fur lightly.

"He seems to like you." said Claudia Speedle through tears.

Calleigh meet her eyes for the first time since last christmas when Tim brought her to New York with him and smiled. "Yeah...Charlie's a sweetpie."

Claudia smiled. "Look...i'm a busy women and I probably wouldn't take good care of him. And I wouldn't even dream of putting him into a shelter. I think...I think Timmy would like you to have him."

Calleigh starred at her. "Are you sure?"

Claudia nodded. "You were Timmy's best friend. He trusted you. I know you'll take good care of him."

Calleigh smiled. "Thank you."

Claudia smiled and took out the last box of Tim's things. Calleigh sighed and looked around the empty apartment. She had some great times in this apartment. Little kisses. Scary movie cuddles. Dinners. Lunches. Sometimes breakfast if she didn't have a hangeover from the night before. Calleigh smiled, grabbed Charlie's leash and walked out and closed the door behind her.

PRESENT---

Calleigh got up off the couch. "I bet you guys are hungry huh?" Charlie barked loudly and Marshmellow purred. Calleigh smiled and got there food out of the cabinet and began to put it into there rightful dishes. Calleigh sighed as her stomach to began to rummble. But she didn't feel like eating. Tim walked into the kitchen and looked at her.

"Wait a minute." said Tim aloud but Calleigh didn't make any nose indicating that she heared him. 'She didn't eat breakfast which wasn't that unusal for Calleigh. She threw her lunch away. She hasn't eaten dinner.' thought Tim. 'Oh my god your starving yourself.'

Calleigh smiled as she watched her pets eat quickly. Her pets. They should be their pets. Calleigh sighed and walked into her bedroom. Tim followed. Calleigh picked up a picture frame on her dresser. She smiled as she stroked Tim's features lightly. She remembered that day well. Her, Eric and Tim has gone to the beach as a hope to unravel from their past case. Tim had picked Calleigh up and practically threw her into the ocean. Both Tim and Calleigh remembered Eric telling them to a get a room already and get it over with.

Tim smiled. "I had alot of fun that day."

Calleigh smiled as if she could hear him. Tim reached out and hesistated considering every other time he tried to touch her he failed. But he thought maybe just this once he could. Tim extended his hand and placed it on Calleigh's shoulder. He touched it. He actually touched it. But as soon as it was there it was gone. As Tim touched her he felt Calleigh shiver underneath his touch and a pain in his heart. Words came to him. _"You just keep breathin."_ Keep breathing? What did that mean? Who said it? Tim shook his head and backed away. Calleigh placed the picture frame down and crawled into bed. For yet another sleepless night.

S/C S/C S/C SHOULD HAVE TOLD HIM S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh groaned as she heared the doorbell ring. She sighed and got out of bed to answer it. "Eric...what are you doing here?"

"I thought i'd take you out to breakfast before shift."

Calleigh frowned. "I'm not going in today."

ERic sighed. "You sick?"

Calleigh shifted her eyes. Trying to do anything but to look at him. "Yeah...I think I might be getting the flu. It's going around."

"Calleigh..."

"Well you know I wouldn't want you to get it so you better go."

"Calleigh..."

Calleigh shook her head and closed the door in Eric's face. Calleigh sighed and rested her forehead on the cool metal. "Calleigh...I just want to talk to you."

"Go away Eric."

"Calleigh...I...I need someone to talk to you. I need you."

Calleigh sighed. She thought of opening the door but decided not to. "Go to work Eric."

Eric sighed and walked away. Tim looked up when he heared someone call him name. Tim turned around. "Jacob?"

Jacob smiled lightly. "Hey man..."

Tim starred at his once best friend. "I bet your wondering why you haven't crossed over yet?"

Tim nodded. Jacob smiled. "Well there's a reason for that. You'll see in time."

Tim nodded. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

Jacob sighed. "Tim...you've held this over your head for years. What happend to me up in New York wasn't your fault."

Tim sighed. "But I feel like it was."

Jacob shook his head. "Tim...there was nothing you could have done."

"Well I feel like there was."

Jacob sighed and nodded his head over in Calleigh's heaped form by the door. "So that's the famous Calleigh Duquesne you told be about at the cemetery."

"You were there?"

Jacob nodded. "Yeah...I watched you guys a few times. When you two were at crime scene's together. You looked like a couple."

"But we never were."

"And who's fault is that?"

Tim looked at Jacob and then lowered his head. "I did always have a nack for waiting til the last minute."

Jacob nodded. "So what did you come here to give me a second chance?"

Jacob laughed. "Hold up there. That's not my department."

TIm looked at him. "Then why are you here?"

"When you touched her. You had memories."

Tim nodded. "Someone said 'You just keep breathin.'"

Jacob nodded. "I'm here to help you through that."

"What do you mean?"

Jacob sighed. "One day Tim. Maybe not today or tomorrow but one day your going to remember what happend to you. Fully. And its going to be alot to handle. I"ve gone through it. But when you do remember I'll be there to help you make a certain choice."

"What choice?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Jacob!"

"Timothy."

Tim sighed. "What triggers the...flashbacks?"

Jacob sighed. "No one really nows. Fellings. Love. Sometimes anger or frustration."

Tim nodded. "What happens after I remember what happend to me?"

"You'll have a choice. Like I said before."

Tim nodded and looked over at Calleigh who was crying hysterically by the door. "I don't want to leave her."

"Well then...go be with her."

Tim nodded and walked over to Calleigh. He sighed knowing that there was nothing he could do to help her. Calleigh brought her head up from her knees and walked into the kitchen. Tim followed. Tim looked confused as Calleigh pulled out a knife.

"Calleigh what are you doing?"

Calleigh didn't hear him and walked into the bathroom. Tim tried to follow but something was stopping him. He couldn't get through the closed door of the bathroom. Tim tried and tried but he couldn't get in. Tim sighed and he became worried when he heared Calleigh's screams. "Calleigh!" Tim yelled. "Calleigh what are you doing?"

Calleigh let out another cry as she laid in the bath tub. Right before she passed out she managed to mutter weakly. "It's the only way for me to be happy."

TBC...ok yeah seriously don't know where that came from. But i think that must have been the worst chapter i've ever written. BUt please review anyways.


	4. A second touch

Authors Note: Ok I just saw possible spoilers so I'm all excited!

S/C S/C SHOULD HAVE TOLD HIM S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh wrapped up her wrists and stepped out of the bathroom. Calleigh walked into her bedroom without one glance Tim's way. Tim starred at Calleigh. "Honey what did you do?"

Calleigh grabbed a kleenex and blew her nose before climbing into bed. TIm squatted down next to Calleigh's bed and looked at her wrists. Tim shook his head. He didn't understand. Calleigh was always the strong one in the friendship. Tim dropped his head looking at her bage carpet. He caused this. Tim wiped back a few tears and reached out his hand and put it on Calleigh's wrist. Calleigh looked up as to see Tim. But she couldn't see anything.

Tim closed his eyes as memories came back to him.

FLASHBACK---

Tim supported Calleigh's weight as he opened up her apartment door. "Come on Cal, let's get you inside."

Calleigh smiled and ran her hand over Tim's stubble. "You know you got alot of stubbly wubbly. If you ever shave it i'm gonna have to kill you."

Tim sighed and picked Calleigh up and carried her to her room. "Your drunk Calleigh."

"Oh please! I'm not drunk. Calleigh Duquesne does not get drunk."

"Calleigh how many martini's did you have?"

Calleigh counted on her fingers. "Five." said Calleigh proudly as she showed the number nine on her fingers. Tim laughed and tucked Calleigh in.

"Alright...i'll pick you up in the morning. Good night." Tim went to leave but Calleigh grabbed his hand.

"Don't leave Timmy...stay."

"Calleigh...I."

Calleigh stuck out her lower lip. "Pwwweeeeaaaassse."

Tim smiled. Calleigh had a way to get under his skin. He nodded and climbed into bed next to Calleigh. Calleigh rolled over and began to run her hand up and down his chest. Tim froze. "Calleigh what are you doing?"

Calleigh lifted her head up. "What do you mean...come on Tim. You know I love you. Let me show you."

Tim shook his head. "Calleigh your drunk out of your mind."

Calleigh sighed and laid back down. She laid there with her arms crossed over her chest for a few minutes until she had enough she was going to do something whether he liked it or not. She sat up and attacked his lips. Tim knew it was wrong but he couldn't pull away. He didn't want to pull away. Tim felt Calleigh smile against his lips before she pulled away.

"And that my friend." slurred Calleigh. "Is why..."

Tim starred at Calleigh. "Calleigh..." Tim looked at her and laughed seeing as Calleigh was out cold. "And that is why you shouldn't drink Calleigh Duquesne." Tim smiled and kissed Calleigh on the forehead before he to fell asleep.

PRESENT----

Tim smiled at the memory but his smile soon faded when he felt pain in his chest.

_"Speed..."_

_"I can't fell anything."_

_"I know I know I understand."_

Tim opened his eyes and he tried to let go of Calleigh's hand but he couldn't.

_Tim grabbed his gun cleaning kit from the hall closet and sat it on his kitchen table. He walked over to the table in his office and grabbed his gun._

_**"I just wanted to talk to you before I um..."**_

_**"Before you what?"**_

_**"Before I sent Horatio my report."**_

_**"Look the gun malfunctioned alright...it jammed up because I didn't clean it. That's why Holis is dead and i should probably resign."**_

_**"That is not true that was an ambush he was shot from the left hand side and there was nothing you could have done about it."**_

_**"Well I feel like there was."**_

_**"But there wasn't...and all i'm saying is next time it could be you and i'm just...i'm just begging you clean your gun."**_

_Tim sighed as the memories came back to him. He was about to take his gun apart when his phone rang._

_"Yeah."_

_"Didn't your mother ever teach you manners?"_

_Tim smiled. "Hi Calleigh."_

_"Hey."_

_"What's up?"_

_"I was thinking a movie night what do you say?"_

_Tim sighed. "Sure. My house our yours?"_

_"How about mine?"_

_"Alright give me five minutes."_

_"Alright i'll see you there."_

_Tim sighed and hung up his phone. He'd clean his gun tomorrow. After all they were on vacation. He grabbed his keys and headed out the door. _

_S/C _

_Calleigh inched closer to Tim. "Calleigh its not that scary."_

_"Tim...don't even. That guy is scary."_

_"Calleigh its Jeepers Creepers. There's nothing to this movie. Its stupid really."_

_Calleigh eyed him and then looked back at the screen and screamed. She jumped and Tim held her close. He kissed the top of her head. "Shh...its ok."_

_Calleigh smiled and snuggled into Tim. Wrapping her arms tighter around his neck. Calleigh looked back at the screen and saw something she wished she hadn't. She screamed and barried her head into the cruck of Tim's neck. Tim smiled and rubbed her back lightly. "How can you watch this and not get scared?" mummbled Calleigh into Tim's neck._

_"Calleigh its just blood. We've seen it everyday."_

_"I know that but this is different."_

_Tim smiled and hugged Calleigh tighter._

PRESENT--

Tim sighed at the memory. He remembered why he never cleaned his gun. He'd went to go do it. It was that time of the month. Ever since Calleigh begged him after dispo day he promised her he would. And he did. But she had called him to watch movies. He had put the gun cleaning kit away and left. He had stayed with Calleigh because she was afraid to be alone after the movie. He only had time to grab his gun a clean shirt and walked out of his door. He remembered something about the causeaway being hit by a boat. But why was he saying '_I can't feel anything."? _It didn't make any since to him. And he wasn't sure if he wanted to remember.

Tim let go of Calleigh's hand and she brushed her fingers over it. Calleigh sat up in bed and looked around her room. Why did it feel like someone just grabbed her hand?

TBC...Sorry so short. But I'm to excited about the news of a possible Speedy return. Whether if he's coming back from the dead or just in a flashback I don't care. I'm wwwwaaaaaayyyyy to hyper right now to right more.


	5. Chapter 5

Calleigh walked into the crime lab slowly. She didn't go see Horatio like she was supposed to yesterday and she knew she'd get the third degree today.

"Hey Calleigh."

Calleigh smiled slightly. "Hi Ryan."

"We missed you around here yesterday. Where were you?"

"Oh, I just had some business to take care off."

Ryan nodded. "Ok well I have to take this to DNA see ya later." Calleigh nodded and watched Ryan walk away. She sighed and went to Horatio's office before he found her.

Calleigh took a deep breath before knocking. "Come in."

Calleigh put on a warm smile and walked in. Horatio sighed and sat his pen down. "Have a seat." Calleigh nodded and sat down.

Horatio looked down at his desk and then back up at Calleigh with sad eyes. "How worried should I be about you?"

Calleigh shook her head. "I don't understand."

Horatio looked at Calleigh concern and worry written all over his face. "Calleigh everyone deals with grief-"

"Horatio-"

"Let me finish." Calleigh nodded. "Everyone deals with their grief in there own way. I spend time with Yelina and Ray jr. Alexx has her kids and her husband...Eric has his sisters. What do you have Calleigh."

Calleigh starred at Horatio unable to talk for a second. "I...I have my cat. And Tim's dog." She knew it sounded stupid but it was all she could think of.

"Calleigh look...I know you were Tim's best friend."

"Oh so your calling him Tim know? I thought it was always Speed with you."

Horatio sighed. "That's what I'm talking about Calleigh...your lashing out at people...Frank told-"

"What did Frank tell you?"

"I don't really think that's important. The fact is Calleigh that you need help. I want you to go to your therapy session."

"So I can what Horatio?" started Calleigh tears starting to form in her eyes. "So I can sit there and tell some licensed doctor my problems and have them charge 500 bucks every half hour. I don't think so."

"Well then talk to me...or Eric...or Alexx. Calleigh were all going through the same thing you are."

Calleigh shook her head and stood up. "No your not."

"Calleigh?"

Calleigh shook her head and went for the door. "If you'll excuse me I have ballistics to finish running."

Horatio sighed and dropped his head into his hands. Tim stood over by Horatio's book shelf looking at the door Calleigh had just left out of. Horatio sighed once again and leaned back in his chair. Tim took a few steps over and sat on the edge of Horatio's desk.

"I don't know what I'm doing anymore Speed." TIm cocked his head to the side and looked at Horatio. "I've lost control of all of them. Calleigh's a mess. Eric's distant. And I don't even know what's wrong with me anymore."

"H, there was nothing you could have done."

"The thing I don't get is you saw it before I did. You had more time. Why...why did you die and not me? I just I just don't understand."

Tim sighed wishing he could reach out to him. To comfort him. Horatio knew that Tim couldn't hear him, well actually he could but Horatio didn't know that. "I just wish I could have a second chance. I would have went to the store by myself. Left you at the lab." Horatio sighed and hung his head he didn't lift it up again until he felt his cell phone vibrate on his hip.

"Caine."

"Horatio its Frank we have a case that we thought you should handle."

"What is it Frank?"

"Its an officer involved shooting."

"Why...uh...why do you want us to handle it?"

"I.A.B. wants you to."

"So you mean Stetler?"

"Yeah...if your team has any doubts about doing there jobs right. You better straighten them out right now. If they slip up-"

"Stetler's going ot let them have it."

"He doesn't see this as a case. He see's this is a test."

"Mmmhmm...we'll be right there Frank."

Horatio hung up his phone and grabbed his gun and reattached it to his hip. He looked around his office and headed for the door. Tim looked at Horatio's death and smiled. "Don't forget your glasses H."

Horatio went for the door knob but stopped and walked back over to his desk. He smirked and walked out of the room.

S/C S/C SHOULD HAVE TOLD HIM S/C S/C

Calleigh sighed as she walked into autopsy. Calleigh saw Alexx starring down at the body. "You ok Alexx?"

Alexx snapped her head up. "I'm fine baby." Alexx smiled lightly and stroked the cop's cheek. "But he's not. Poor thing didn't even see it comin."

Calleigh smiled lightly and walked further into the room.

"Its to soon for another cop to be on my table. To soon."

Calleigh nodded and took a deep breath before continuing. "Can you tell me COD?"

Alexx nodded. "One gunshot wound to the leg-"

"Is that what killed him?"

"No...it was the gunshot wound to the head?"

"To the head? At the crime scene there was only blood around his stomach."

Alexx nodded and lifted back the thin white sheet that covered him. "He has double levitity. He was shot in the leg...stomach...then the head." Alexx smiled again and stroked his hair. "This baby put up one hell of a fight."

Calleigh nodded. "So we have a second crime scene." Alexx nodded.

"Have you seen Horatio?" asked Alexx. "I'm a little worried about him."

Calleigh nodded. "He's talking to officer Bryan's wife."

Alexx sighed and shook her head. "When's it going to be enough?"

Calleigh shrugged. "I dunno Alexx. But i'm getting tired of going to funerals...look can I uh...have those bullets please?"

Alexx nodded and handed Calleigh 3 small evidence bags. Calleigh smiled. "If you need me I'll be in fire arms."

S/C S/C SHOULD HAVE TOLD HIM S/C S/C

Calleigh closed her eyes tightly as she raised officer Bryan's gun for a test fire. Calleigh took a deep breath and fired.

FLASHBACK----

Calleigh wiped away tears as she raised Tim's gun. Afraid of what would come next. Calleigh slowly moved her finger to the trigger and fired. Nothing. Calleigh sighed and squeezed the trigger again. And again and again. But nothing happend. Calleigh let a few tears fall and took of the slide of the gun. Calleigh turned on her flashlight and looked inside the gun. Calleigh shook her head.

"Why couldn't you have listened to me?"

PRESENT---

Calleigh sighed and signed her report. She sat her pen down and was off in search for Horatio.

S/C S/C SHOULD HAVE TOLD HM S/C S/C

"Horatio?"

"Yeah."

"I finished analyzing officer Bryan's report."

"And?"

"It was clean. No shots were fired. My guess is that he didn't even see the guy."

Horatio nodded. "Ok...um...thank you."

Calleigh nodded. "If you need anything else in the next hour you should probably call Ryan in."

Horatio gave Calleigh a confused look. "I've decided to go to the therapy session."

Horatio smiled lightly. "Good...just uh...let me know how it goes ok."

Calleigh nodded and walked down the hall. She didn't want to go. But she felt like she had to. For her, for him.

S/C S/C SHOULD HAVE TOLD HIM S/C S/C

Calleigh sighed as she sat down on the couch. "Calleigh i understand that you don't want to be here."

Calleigh rolled her eyes. "Your right I really don't."

"Ok. Now that we got that point made why don't you tell me how you feel about Speedle's death."

Closed her eyes tightly and looked at the therapist. "I feel...hurt, sad, angry, betrayed."

"Why do you feel betrayed?"

"Tim was my best friend. Him and my boss, Horatio Caine were shot at once before. Tim couldn't get a shot off because his gun wasn't clean. He promised me he'd clean his gun. And he did for awhile. He cleaned it right in front of me. But for some reason he stopped."

"Tim was more then a friend to you wasn't he?"

Calleigh took in a shaky breath. "I loved him. I just don't know if he felt the same way."

Tim sighed. "I did Calleigh. I wanted to tell you everyday. But I...I was afraid."

"And that's why you feel betrayed?"

Calleigh nodded. "Its just all the what if's keep flashing in my head. What if I would have cleaned his gun for him. Taken it with me everyday after work and gave it back to him each morning. What if I never transfered to Miami. What if I would have told him how I felt about him verses just holding it in like an idiot."

"Calleigh you did nothing wrong."

Calleigh rolled her eyes. "You have no idea of how wrong I was."

"Calleigh-" Doctor Williams took a deep breath. "How have you been dealing with this?"

"Excuse me?"

"Alcohol? Drugs? Violence? Pain inflicted on yourself?"

Calleigh laughed. "I don't have to tell you anything."

"Your hurting yourself aren't you?"

"No!"

"LIft up your sleeves."

"What...no."

"Ms. Duquesne its over 100 degrees outside and your wearing long sleeves. Roll up your sleeves."

Calleigh took a deep breath and brought up her right sleeve. "Happy now?"

"How long have you been doing this to yourself?" Calleigh didn't answer. "How long Ms. Duquesne?"

"Since I was 15 ok. I stopped when I was 20. And I started back up a month ago."

TBC...Bad ending. But the action comes in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Calleigh didn't know how long she stood in the layout room starring at the crime scene photos of officer Bryan's shooting. Memories of when she walked into McCauley Jewelers flashed through her mind.

FLASHBACK---

Calleigh took a deep breath. It was either her boss or her best friend lying in there. The man she loved. Calleigh clapped a hand to her mouth to stop a scream. She wanted to look away. Turn away from his lifeless body. She wanted to run out of the store, withdrawl her weapon and shoot Rudloph Kurder in the head. But instead of moving backward she found herself moving forward.

Calleigh looked into Tim's cold, dark, and painful eyes. She reached out and put a hand on Horatio's shoulder as she closed Tim's eyes with her other hand.

"It all happend so fast Calleigh. I...I didn't know what to do."

Calleigh nodded. "You did nothing wrong." Calleigh saw a patrol officer come in and stand in the corner giving them a sympathetic smile. Calleigh smiled lightly at the officer and turned her attention back to Horatio. "Listen Horatio...i'm gonna...i'm gonna go stand right over there until you need me ok." Calleigh saw Horatio nod not taking his eyes off Tim. Calleigh placed her hand on Tim's cold one, squeezing it lightly. She took one last look at Horatio and walked over by the door.

PRESENT---

Calleigh was snapped from her thoughts by Eric's warm hand placed on her shoulder.

"Cal you ok?"

Calleigh nodded and tore her eyes away from the the crime scene photo's, turning back to the lab table. "I'm ok...lits just-"

"Old memories?" Calleigh nodded. "You know I can't help but think what Speedle would say about our actions lately."

Calleigh smiled lightly. "He'd probably call us both idiots, give us one of those famous Speedle expressions, and put on his headphones like nothing happend."

Eric smirked. "You really loved him didn't you?"

_I won't talk  
I won't breathe  
I won't move till you finally see  
That you belong with me_

Calleigh nodded. "I really did."

Ryan cleared his throat. "Sorry to interrupt but-"

"What is it Ryan?"

"Officer Bryan's Captain stopped buy he gave us the last crime scene Kevin was at-"

"Where?"

"5th and Biscayne. It was a call in about a domestic dispute. The captain thinks it was all a set up."

"Alright." started Calleigh. "I'll head over there, see if I can find anything. This might be our primary crime scene."

"You want me to go with you?"

Calleigh shook her head. I got it Eric. Thanks Ryan."

S/C S/C S/C SHOULD HAVE TOLD HIM S/C S/C

_You might think  
I don't look  
But deep inside in the corner of my mind  
I'm attached to you_

"Jacob why are we here?"

"You'll see Tim."

_I'm weak  
It's true  
Cause I'm afraid to know the answer  
Do you want me too?  
Cause my heart keeps falling faster_

"This is the primary crime scene." started Tim. "I got to tell them."

"What with your mind? Besides she's already here."

_I've waited all my life  
To cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
It's time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited  
_

Tim looked over at the door to see Calleigh walk in with her kit. Tim looked at Jacob. "Why am I here?"

"You'll see."

Calleigh took out her flashlight and began to look around the room. Calleigh shook her head as she saw a blood pool in the center of the room. Calleigh opened up her kit and took out a swab. THen she heared it. A click she was all to familiar with, causing her head to snap up.

Tim turned to look at the man aiming his gun at Calleigh. "JACOB! DO SOMETHING!"

_This is true_

_You don't know  
What you do  
Every time you walk into the room  
I'm afraid to move_

"I can't do anything. But you can."

'WHAT!"

"You have a choice Tim."

_I'm weak  
It's true  
I'm just scared to know the ending  
Do you see me too?  
Do you even know you met me?_

"A choice?"

Jacob nodded and turned towards Calleigh.

"You shot officer Bryan?"

The man chuckled. "Yeah...shame. He was just in the wrong place ant the wrong time."

Calleigh stood up slowly not taking her eyes off the gun. "Your going to kill me aren't you?"

The man laughed again. "Your weapon. Take it off and slide it across the floor." Calleigh nodded. "Slowly." Calleigh nodded o nce again and did as told.

Tim tried to move but it was as if someone was holding him in place. Making him watch a bad movie that he didin't want to see. "Jacob why can't I move?"

"Just wait."

"Any last words?"

Calleigh took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Just a few. They'll find you and out you away for murder. Times two. KIlling two polive officers. Real classy."

The man laughed and fired his gun. Knocking Calleigh flat on her back. "NO!" yelled Tim. "JACOB DO SOMETHING!"

_I've waited all my life  
To cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
It's time to try, anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited_

"I can't do anything, Tim. But you can."

"What?"

"You have a choice."

"A choice? Jacob she's dying!"

"Exactly...I"ll let you go and you can save her-"

"THEN LET ME GO!"

"You can save her and stay dead. Or you can let her die and save your own life."

"What? What kind of choice is that?"

Jacob looked down at Calleigh and then back at Tim. "Choose Tim."

Tim starred at Jacob and then at Calleigh gasping for air. "If I go over there...no if's and's or buts. She lives?"

Jacob nodded. "Then let me go."

Jacob nodded and Tim felt himself walking over to Calleigh. "Calleigh."

_This is true_

I know when I go  
I'll be on my way to you  
The way that's true

Calleigh's head moved to her right. "Tim..."

Tim smiled slightly. "Hey your gonna be ok."

"Am I dead?"

Tim shook his head. "No sweetheart your not dead." Tim took off his button down and applied it to Calleigh's wound. "Your gonna be ok."

Just as Tim applied pressure to Calleigh's wounnd he felt pressure in his chest.

FLASHBACK----

_**Tim felt pain as it racked through his body.**_

_**"Speed...speed."**_

_**"I can't feel anything."**_

_**"I know...I know I understand. You just keep breath."**_

_**"Can't fight it."**_

_**"I know I know you just keep breathin ok partner...you just kepe breathin."**_

PRESENT---

Tim cringed at the pain but kept hisfcous on Calleigh and grabbed her cell phone from her belt.

"911. What's your emergency?"

"I need to report a shooting. A female cop."

"Sir what's your location?"

"5th and Biscayne."

"I'm sending rescue and back up to your location."

"THanks." TIm snapped her phone shut and threw it on the grounf.

"Tim..."

_I've waited all my life  
To cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
It's time to try, anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited_

"Shh...I"m right here...your gonna be ok."

_I know when I go  
I'll be on my way to you  
The way that's true_

I've waited all my life  
To cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
It's time to try, anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited

This is true

Calleigh shook her head. "I'm not gonna make it."

Tim shook his head. "Yes, you are you hear me."

"I love...I love you."

_I'm weak  
It's true  
I'm just scared to know the ending  
Do you see me too?  
Do you even know you met me?_

Tim smiled and stroked her cheek. "I love you to."

_I've waited all my life  
To cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
It's time to try, anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited_

Calleigh smiled and felt her eyes close.

"Calleigh...NO Calleigh!" Tim glared at Jacob. "You said she wouldn't die."

Jacob starred at Tim dumb founded. "She wasn't supposed to. I-"

'YOU SAID SHE WOULDN'T DIE WILLIAMS!" yelled Tim his temper increasin by the second.

Before Tim knew what was going on everything he'd seen in the past month all seemed to be happening backwards. Calleigh getting shot, her cutting herself, the first time he touched her, his funeral, autopsy, the shooting, until finally he was taking out his gun cleaning from the closet. Tim sighed as the phone rang.

"Yeah."

"Didn't your mom ever teacher you any manners?"

"Hello Calleigh."

"Hey, I was thinking movir night."

"Your place or mine?"

"How about mine."

"Ok. But uh...I was just about ready to clean my gun. You mind if I bring it along?"

"Nope."

"Alright, give me ten?"

"You got it handsome."

Tim smiled. "Ok, see ya then."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Calleigh its blood its not like you haven't seen it before."

"I know but...OH GOD!" squealed Calleigh as she burried her head into Tim's shoulder.

Tim's body shivered from the head of her body. "IT's ok. I"m right here."

"I know you are." muttered Calleigh.

"What?" Calleigh lifted her head up.

"I know you are." Tim smiled not taking his eyes off hers.

_I've waited all my life  
To cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
It's time to try, anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited  
This is true_

"Tim..."

"Shhh...Calleigh's there something I"ve wanted to tell you for a long time."

"I"m listening."

Tim took a deep breath. "I love you."

_I'm weak  
It's true  
I'm just scared to know the ending  
Do you see me too?  
Do you even know you met me?_

I've waited all my life  
To cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
It's time to try, anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited

Calleigh smiled. "I love you to."

_**I won't talk  
I won't breathe  
I won't move till you finally see  
That you belong with me**_

You might think  
I don't look  
But deep inside in the corner of my mind  
I'm attached to you

I'm weak  
It's true  
Cause I'm afraid to know the answer  
Do you want me too?  
Cause my heart keeps falling faster

I've waited all my life  
To cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
It's time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited

This is true

You don't know  
What you do  
Every time you walk into the room  
I'm afraid to move

I'm weak  
It's true  
I'm just scared to know the ending  
Do you see me too?  
Do you even know you met me?

I've waited all my life  
To cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
It's time to try, anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited

This is true

I know when I go  
I'll be on my way to you  
The way that's true

I've waited all my life  
To cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
It's time to try, anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited

This is true

TBC...

I don't own that song. Its called True by Ryan Cabera


	7. THE END

Author's Note: Ok i've been given some very bad news. My computer which has been nick named StryaEcklie. St- Stetler, Rya- Ryan, and Ecklie for well...Ecklie. Has to get crashed or rebooted or whatever I'm not a computer geek like Tyler. So i'm going to lose like everything on my computer. So yeah i'm going to do my best to get my 3 stories done before this happens. So here it goes on with the show.

S/C S/C THEY TOLD EACHOTHER S/C S/C

Calleigh smiled brightly and let out sigh. Calleigh looked around and sat up quickly, causing Tim's arm to hit the bed.

"Calleigh...what's a matter?"

Calleigh looked at Tim. And before Tim knew what was happening Calleigh was planting soft kisses all over his face. "What's gotten into you?"

"I love you, you know that."

Tim nodded. "I know that. Calleigh..."

"I just have this weird feeling...like you shouldn't be here...or something."

Tim sat up. "Me too." Calleigh sighed and looked down at the sheets.

"We finally did it."

"Real mature Cal."

"Well its true. We did."

Tim smiled and stroked her cheek. "I meant what I said last night...I love you."

Calleigh smiled and kissed Tim lightly. "I love you to." Calleigh frowned as Tim got out of bed. "What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for work."

"Horatio hasn't even called us in yet."

"I know that. But I bet you your cell phone rings in 5 seconds?"

"Oh really well-" Calleigh was cut off by her cell phone. She cast a weird look towards Tim before answering. "Duquense?"

"Calleigh...its Horatio. I didn't wake you did I?"

"No...what's up?"

"We have a scene...Officer involved shooting. I need all hands on deck. I.A.B.'S going to be all over my ass."

"I.A.B. meaning Stetler."

"The one and only."

"Ok, give me ten minutes."

"Can do...oh and Calleigh."

"Yes?"

"Tell Speed I'll see him there."

Calleigh starred at the phone as it went dead. "Well that's one less person we have to tell."

Tim smiled. "Come on you go take a shower. I'll make the coffee."

"I thought you didn't drink coffee."

"I don't." started Tim. "It rots your stomach. But you do so i'll make it." Calleigh smiled and got out of bed, wrapping her arms around Tim's neck.

"Aren't you sweet."

"Well I aim to please."

Calleigh smiled and kissed Tim lightly. "Go, we need to get to the scene."

"Ok, Mr. Bossy."

Tim flashed Calleigh a smile. Something he rarely did. But Calleigh secretly loved, well that and his stubble and button up shirts and jeans. Oh hell she just loved everything about that man. He's Tim Speedle what's not to love?

S/C S/C THEY TOLD EACHOTHER! S/C S/C

"Hey Alexx."

"Hey guys." Calleigh smiled lightly at the fallen officer. "Your to young to be here sugar."

Tim and Calleigh nodded in agreement. "I thought Horatio would be here at post."

Calleigh nodded. "He's talking with Officer Bryan's widow."

Alexx nodded. Tim sighed. "You know she has a 2 year old baby and one on the way."

Alexx shook her head. "When are people going to learn that guns kill."

Tim sighed. "Guns don't kill people. People kill people."

Alexx nodded in agreement. "Don't I know it."

"You got the bullet for me Alexx?"

Alexx nodded and handed Calleigh two small envelops. "Two gun shot wounds?"

Alexx nodded. "Yeah...one ricochet'd off his left rib and split in two."

"Ok...I'll be in firearms if you need me." Calleigh smiled at Tim.

"I'm gonna stay here."

Calleigh nodded. "I'll see you two later then."

Tim nodded and Alexx smiled. "I know this is the wrong time to talk about this...but uh...'bout time Timmy."

Tim smirked and looked down at the floor. "Yeah..."

"As long as she makes you happy Timmy, i'm happy."

Tim smiled. "She makes me very happy."

Alexx smiled and went back to the body.

S/C S/C THEY FINALLY TOLD EACHOTHER S/C S/C

Calleigh starred at the pictures of officer Bryan's crime scene. "Hey."

Calleigh jumped at Tim's voice. "Tim...you scared me!"

"Sorry...Cal I left you here an hour ago. Your still looking at the photo's."

"I know that..."

"What is it?"

"I dunno...I just...feel like i've scene them before."

"Well we have worked officer involved shooting cases before...they all look the same. Sad."

Calleigh nodded. "Something's not right."

"I know its never right to kill a cop."

"No... I mean with the photos."

"How do you figure?"

"Well he was shot in the heart and the leg. If he was shot in the heart then that means there would be alot more blood. And there's a lack of it at this crime scene."

Tim nodded. "We have a second crime scene." Calleigh nodded.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim let out digusted sigh as he and Calleigh entered a run downed house. "Yeah...this is definatley the crime scene."

Calleigh nodded as she looked around the floor. "This can't be all of Kevin's blood."

Tim shook his head. "No, to much. What did the captain say he was here for?"

"A demastic dispute."

"Well...when were done here we should try and locate the the husband, he commited murder."

"Maybe more then once." Tim nodded and was about to take out a swab when he heared the click of pistol.

"I killed one cop. What's two more gonna hurt?"

Calleigh looked at Tim and then at the man holding a gun at Tim. "You killed Officer Bryan?"

The man laughed. "Yeah...punk kid tried to arrest me. He claims I was beating my wife. I broke away from him. Grabbed my gun and shot him...-"

"Then you shot your wife." said Tim, pure worry in his voice.

"Yeah...shame I have to kill you to." started the man. "Remove your weapons...and slide them slowly over to me."

Calleigh looked at Tim. "DO IT!"

Calleigh and Tim did as told and stood up slowly. "Your going to kill us." The man nodded. "That's not a wise course of action." said Tim his voice shaky.

"Yeah...and why's that?"

"You've already killed one cop and your wife. That's...45 years right there. You kill two more people and your looking at the death penalty."

The man took a minute. "So...you figured it out. Your witnesses, I have to kill you." The man raised his gun again and pointed it at Calleigh.

"Wait a minute." started Tim. "Just...please...let her go."

"Tim..."

"Its ok Cal...sir please...just let her go. Kill me. Not her."

The man laughed. "Oh that's cute. Your trying to save your little girlfriend. You guys are like partner's in crime."

Tim didn't take his eyes off the man.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C TALLEIGH FOREVER S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Eric!"

"What's up H?"

"Were are Speed and Calleigh?"

"They found the primary crime scene...Speed said something about the dirt in officer Bryan's boot."

"We've got to get over there."

"Why!" asked Eric frantically.

"He's going to kill them."

S/C S/C S/C S/C TALLEIGH LIVES FOREVER S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Well...your right detective. Killing two more cops would add on more to my time. But...yeah...ok she can go. You stay."

Tim nodded. "Go Calleigh."

"Are you crazy! No!"

"Calleigh...GO!"

"I'm not going anywhere."

The man laughed. "That's very cute. But ok since she doesn't want to leave."

S/C S/C S/C S/C THEY TOLD EACHOTHER S/C S/C S/C

"On my count Eric." started Horatio. "One...two...three..."

S/C S/C S/C S/C GASP WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? S/C S/C S/C S/C

"WAIT!" Yelled Tim. The man cocked his gun and Tim reached to the waist band of the back of his pants and pulled out his spare gun. Horatio and Eric walked in just as the gun shot went off. Tim stood there the gun still held in the air as he watched the man slide down the wall. Horatio reholistered his gun and walked over to the man.

He shook his head at Speed. "He's gone."

Tim nodded. Gun still raised. Calleigh walked over to him slowly so not to scare him. "Tim...its over." said Calleigh as she placed her hand over his and lowered his hand.

Tim nodded. "He was going to kill you."

"And you saved me..."

Tim nodded and then smirked. "Why else do you think I don't tuck in my dress shirts. That's were I keep my spare."

Calleigh smiled lightly and took the gun from Tim's hand and handed it over to Eric. "Come on...let's get out of here."

S/C S/C S/C THEY TOLD EACHOTHER TALLEIGH FOREVER S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim dropped the key's on the table by the door. Calleigh looked at him sadly as he removed his tie. "You ok?"

Tim shook his head. "I just don't get it. Cops go out there evey day, just doing there jobs, and they get killed for it."

"Well...who knows why things happen. They just do honey."

Tim nodded and leaned against the back of the couch. "But its not fair."

"You were close with Kevin weren't you?"

"He sold me my Ducati."

"Well you guys are like brother then aren't you?"

Tim smiled and pulled Calleigh into an embrace. "I love you."

Calleigh smiled brightly. "I know you do. I love you to."

Tim smiled and kissed Calleigh lightly scooping her up in his arms in the process. "Tim..." said Calleigh through laughs. "What are you doing?"

"Taking you upstairs."

"Well...you just don't waste time do you." Tim stopped and set Calleigh down.

"I mean it...I love you."

Calleigh smiled as she looked into his teary eyes. Calleigh reached a hand up and brushed his tears away.

"And I promise you...I will **_always_** be here."

"Seriously?" started Calleigh. "Forever? I don't know if I can put up with you for that long." said Calleigh her accent thick.

Tim starred at her. "Cal, I'm serious."

"I know...so was I." Calleigh looked at Tim and her smile faded. "I know you will be. That's why I love you."

Calleigh smiled and brushed the tears from her own eyes. Right then and there both of them new that they'd be together for the rest of there lives. Til they were both old and grey and putting their teeth into glasses at night.

THE END...WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK? LET ME KNOW IN A REVIEW.


End file.
